Broken Hearted Girl
by SL919
Summary: *The Title Is From Beyonce's Broken-Hearted Girl*. Amy is married to Ben...John doesn't like Ben. John has a plan that involves his father.
1. The Way That I Loved You

**Hey guys….I wanted a clean slate, so I decided to write another story. I wanted to make this a little bit more different than anything I've ever written. I'm going to be continuing "The First Night" and "Smash Into You" and "Fallen" and "See You Again", but I'm going to delete "Hungry Eyes" because I just lost all faith in that story. But I'm going to put all the other stories on hiatus for about a month to focus on this one. This is entitled "The Broken & Confused Heart of the American Teenager". Here's the setting. Ben and Amy had a baby 5 years later (Jason Lee Boykewich and it's been 10 years since then. Ricky and Adrian have a rocky relationship but a relationship that they really call a relationship. Grace and Jack are married and had a baby girl (Alyssa Gabrielle Pappas – 5 years old). Ashley is a collage graduate and is roommates with Griffin. AND THERE IS GOOD NEWS (not about the story, but about me). I HAVE A DATE TO MY SCHOOL'S HOMECOMING (which is gonna get incorporated into John and Robbie's characters)!! Yah for me!!! :-P. Ok, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Ages and Occupations - **

**Amy: 30 years old. Works at a Law Firm.**

**Ricky: 31 years old. Head Manager of the Boykewich Butcher Shop.**

**John: 15 years old. Sophomore at Grant High School.**

**Adrian: 31 years old. Entrepreneur. **

**Ben: 30 years old. Owner of the Boykewich Butcher Shop chain.  
**

**Grace: 31 years old. Sophomore Geometry teacher at Grant High School.  
**

**Jack: 32 years old. Engineer.  
**

**Robbie (Anne and George's baby): 14 years old. Freshman at Grant High School.  
**

**Disclaimer – I'm gonna start this just to clarify. I don't own anything. Brenda Hampton and ABC Family does. If I owned the Secret Life, Amy and Ricky would have been together from the start. **

**Chapter Title Song (every chapter is gonna be after a song): "The Way That I Love You" by Ashanti (no ownage)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 – The Way That I Love You**

**John's POV**

I woke up this morning during the Fall season. Today was Saturday, and I'm gonna go hang out with my dad today. I was so glad because homecoming was around the corner and I didn't know who to ask. While I was thinking, I was interrupted out of my thoughts by Ben and my mom screaming at each other. I didn't want nor like to call him dad or step-dad or any variation of that because I didn't like Ben. He was sometimes nice to me, but he and my mom always yelled at each other, and that is something that I didn't feel was right. Especially doing it around Jason. I looked at the clock and it was barely 8 in the morning. "John." Jason said rubbing his eyes as he walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"Yeah, Jase?" I answered.

"Are Mommy and Daddy always gonna fight like this." He asked looking at me with his dark brown eyes. They kinda looked like mine. And mom's. And dad's. Not Ben's though.

"Probably." I said. He looked like he was about to cry when I looked at him. I forgot he was just five. "I'm just kidding, Jason." I said trying to comfort him. A small smile crept on his face, and my dad's smirk came on mine.

"Why are they fighting this time?" He asked. I really didn't know what to tell him. All I could hear is yelling. I couldn't determine any words clearly.

"I'll be right back, Jase." I said as I got up and went downstairs to see what they were yelling about.

"I should be able to take him out today. Ricky had him last week!" Ben yelled at my mom. They both had fire in their eyes.

"Ben! You need a serious reality check! Jason is your son. Jason! Not John! I give you a son and you still are jealous of Ricky. That's very mature, Ben!" My mom yelled back. I agreed. I didn't like Ben. He was controlling and bossy. He didn't know when to shut up. And then what really pissed me off was when he would tell my mom sorry and then baby her with flowers and stuff. There were so many flowers in here one time that it smelled like a funeral home. Ugh!

"That's not the point, Amy!" He snapped.

"Then what is the point, Benjamin!"

"The point is that I wanted both of my sons to be together this Saturday! Not just one!"

"John is not your son!!" My mom yelled.

"Hey!!" I yelled from the top of the stairs. I was sick of this bull. I have to deal with enough with just being a teenager. Now I have to deal with this bull at home! I wasn't going to take this any longer! "Will both of you just shut…up!" I said as I approached them.

"Watch your mouth please." Ben said putting his hand up. I glared at him.

"That's enough, John." My mom said. I couldn't believe it. She would take Ben's side even though they just fought. I didn't get that.

"But Mom…"

"Even though Ben is an over-jealous, controlling jerk, he is still you're step-dad and an adult." She said. All I could do is just stare at them.

"John. How would you like to spend the day together? Just you and me." Ben said smiling a very cheesy smile.

"My dad is taking me out today." I said without cracking a smile and looking directly into his eyes. I was a fighter. I didn't remove my eyes from you if we were in battle. And today, and every since I can remember, I was in battle against Ben.

"Oh, well, I…um. I was figuring that you would maybe…sort of…cancel…" I tuned Ben out. I was so upset. What would posses him to think that I would cancel my day with my _DAD_ for _him_. I'll tell you the reason I don't like Ben. I saw him kiss Ms. Adrian one time last year.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked downstairs to get something to eat. My mom was in bed, and Jason just drifted off to sleep. I walked towards the kitchen to get a snack and that's when I saw them. I hid behind the wall and peered into the kitchen._

"_Wow, Adrian." Ben said when they pulled apart. _

"_Wow's right. Gosh, I haven't kissed with that much passion in a long time. I mean sure, Ricky and I have sex all the time, but the sex with him could never give me as much pleasure as kissing you." She said rubbing his chest. At that moment, I wanted to punch him in the face. How could he do this to my mom? How could he be such an idiot?! _

I haven't told my mom about it, and Ben doesn't know I saw. For right now, that's ok.

"John? John?" Ben said as I came out of my daydream.

"You would actually think I would ditch my dad to hang out with…with you?" I said in a more disrespectful tone then I intended.

"John." My mom said.

"I'm sorry mom, I just…I just don't feel like talking to either one of you right now. I'm going to get ready to go out with my dad." I said as I walked up the stairs. I bumped into Jason on the way up. He was sitting at the top of the stairs sucking his thumb.

"You said they would stop fighting." He said crossing his arms.

"They will, Jason. They will." I said picking him up. "You wanna hang out with me and Mr. Ricky today?" I asked him putting him down in my room. He shook his head rapidly.

"Ok. I'll get us ready." I said. Even though I was the big brother, I felt like the Dad. Ben sure wasn't a Dad to Jason. My mom did most of the work around the house as well as work all day, so I can cut her some slack. I threw on a baby blue graphic tee, some black skinny jeans, and my white Converses. Then I went and picked out what Jason was going to wear. I picked out his blue Cars shirt, some denim jeans, and his white sneakers. We went downstairs and Ben was gone. My mom was laying on the couch. It was obvious that she was crying. "Hey, Jason, go to the kitchen for a minute. I'll be there in a minute." I told him. He ran into the kitchen, and I went to my mom to see what had happened.

"Mom, what's wrong." I asked sort of knowing what the problem was.

"Ben is blaming me for everything." She said.

"Ben is an idiot." I replied seriously. "He doesn't deserve you, Mom." I said.

"Yeah. Right." She said laughing a little.

"I'm serious, Mom." I said looking at her with worry.

"I know." She said looking up at me.

"Then why…" I was cut off by the doorbell.

"Come on, Jason!" I kindly yelled into the kitchen. He came running out smiling.

"Is Mr. Ricky here?" He asked more excitedly then I thought he would.

"Yeah." I answered as I walked to the door. I opened the door and I saw my dad. "Hey, dad!" I said hugging him.

"Hey, son." He said. "And hello, Jason." He said bending down.

"Hi Mr. Ricky." He said running into my dad's waiting arms. My dad was more of a Dad to Jacob than Ben was. Then, my mom walked to where we were at. It was silent for a few seconds as my parents looked deeply at each other.

"Hi, Amy. You look really nice, today." He told her. Her face lit up, and the light bulb went off in my head. My mom + Ben = Disaster. My mom + My dad = …………this was the best plan I think I've ever come up with.

**There goes the first chapter. There is many more to come. Please review. I would like at least 10 reviews before I continue....THANKS SO MUCH!**

**-soren919**

**p.s. - someone caught me calling him Jacob instead of Jason...oops! Well, I changed that...YAH! I will update 2moro!**


	2. The One

**To _Amy Ricky John Luv_, I'm sooo gonna use your idea around chapter 4....you other guys will just have to wait to see how that'll turn out...lol. No, but seriously, I want to thank ALL the people who reviewed my story. I'm sooo happy to read all of your wonderful reviews. Keep on REVIEWING!**

**Disclaimer – I Own NOTHING! If I did, Amy and Ricky would have been together, and Ben and Adrian would have been together.**

**Chapter Song Title – "The One" by Mary J. Blige ft. Drake (no ownage)**

**Chapter 2 – The One**

**Amy's POV**

I stood there looking at Ricky for a second or two as he stared into my eyes. I used to get this look from Ben, but after Jason was born, things just fell apart. I don't know what happened, but it's like the spark in our relationship left. I don't know what to do anymore. He doesn't talk to me anymore; he has no time for me anymore. He is a total pig-headed, son-of-a-bitch! Ugh! But this is my husband I'm talking about. I have to figure out a way to save my marriage…I have to. "Amy." Ricky said. I guess I drifted off into a daydream.

"Sorry. Sorry. Um, hi." I said idiotically. Wow did I turn into a complete idiot when I was around him.

"Hi. How've you been this week?" He asked smiling. Gosh his smile is sooooo cute! Now that I think of it, both John and Jason have the same smile as him. Weird right? I guess Jason's been hanging around Ricky too long…lol.

"I've been good. I guess." I said looking down not wanting to make eye contact.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"You know what, it's nothing. Um…you guys have fun." I said backing up.

"Why don't you come with us, Amy?" He said as the kids went to the car.

"I don't know. It's the guy's day out. I don't want to impose." I said looking into his eyes again.

"Amy, I insist." He said walking towards me.

"Ok. I'll go." I said. He smiled. "Let me go get my phone and purse." I went to go get my stuff and went back to the door. Ricky held out his hand, and I took it. We went to the car and we drove to the mall. "John, take Jason to the food court. I need to talk to your mom for a minute." Ricky said to John.

"Ok, Dad." John said taking Jason's hand and going to the food court.

"Amy, what's wrong." Ricky said stopping us at a bench and sitting down.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I lied as I sat next to him. I put on my fake smile trying to convince him, but Ricky Underwood knew me too well.

"I know you way better than that Amy. I know when your fake smiling and I know when you're lying to me. Now please, Amy, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

"Fine, Ricky. Ben and I got into a fight. That's it." I said starting to get up, but then he sat me back down. "Ricky."

"Amy." Ricky said sternly. I didn't like when things were this tense between us. "What was the fight about?" He asked.

"The fight was about…" I stopped myself.

"About what?" He asked.

"The fight was about John." I said not looking into his eyes. I didn't want to tell Ricky this because I didn't want Ricky to take things out of proportion.

"John. What could Ben have to say about _our _son?" Ricky asked rubbing his hand through her hair. He was so cute when he rubbed his…WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS. I am married to Ben. Ben Boykewich is husband, not Ricky Underwood. But there was something about him. Something that Ben could never have.

"He was mad because you were taking him out and not him. And then he yelled at me about some bullshit that I didn't hear. I just ignored it, but then he stormed out." I said flustered.

"That…" Ricky stopped and looked up. "Isn't that…isn't that him with Adrian." Ricky said pointing to a couple walking down to the courtyard. I looked carefully at the two people walking, laughing, and most of all……………flirting. Then Ashley walked up next to us.

"Hey…" Ricky and I both put our hands up and waved them at her for her to be quiet. "Ok?" She said. And then she looked at what we were looking at. "Let's go over and talk to them."

"I agree." Ricky said as he got up and walked over to them. Ashley and I quickly followed.

"What the hell?" I said as I got in front of them.

"A-A-Amy." He said stopping. He looked around not looking in my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes blazing.

"I'm shopping for…um…er…" I put my hand up. "Stop thinking of a lie to tell. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Adrian, what are you doing here with, Ben." Ricky said to Adrian who was looking away.

"I'm here with Ben because he called me to get out the house." Adrian said crossing her arms and looking at Ricky.

"I'm sure. Why didn't either of you tell us about your little rendezvous." Ricky said angrily.

"Because I'm a grown woman, and I can do what the hell I want to." Adrian said.

"Watch…it…Adrian." Ricky said pointing his finger in her face.

"Speaking of rendezvous, Amy. Why are you here with my boyfriend?" Adrian asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because they, unlike you, have a baby together." Ashley said before I could answer.

"Funny, Ashley. Now why are you here? Let me guess. You and your gay BFF are scamming for hot guys?" Adrian said sarcastically.

"Use that tone with me again and I'll rip your vocal cords out…okay?" Ashley said in the same sarcastic tone on the word "okay".

"This is enough!" John said coming behind us with Jason holding a big pretzel. Everyone turned around and looked at them. "Ben and Ms. Adrian what are your problems? What are you doing together." He asked annoyed.

"Watch your tone, John!" Ben yelled.

"Don't ever, in your _life_ talk to _my_ son like that!!" Ricky yelled getting in his face.

"I'm his step-father, I'll talk to him the way I want to." Ben snapped back. Who the hell does he think he is talking to my son the way he just did?

"The hell you will!" I yelled looking at Ben, with fire still burning in my blazing eyes.

"Amy." He said in a whisper. "Don't undermine me in front of Ricky and Adrian and Ashley and the kids." He said in an intense whisper.

"Undermine you? Undermine you!? If anyone is undermining anyone, it's you undermining me!!" I yelled with angry tears in my eyes. I love Ben, but at times, he can be overbearing.

"Amy!" He yelled. I slapped him hard. "Don't talk to me like that, ever!"

"Ben, we need help with this marriage because it's going nowhere. You can't even trust me, and I know I can't trust you. Especially when you're with this home…wrecking…slut!" Amy said looking at Adrian.

"That's it chica, you have one more time to call me a slut before my new manicure meets your face." She said standing with her hand on her hip.

"Try it…_slut_." Amy said squinting and folding her arms across her chest.

"That's it!" Adrian said approaching Amy. Ricky grabbed her.

"I wish you would." Amy spat back as Ashley grabbed her.

"Bring, it, chica."

"It's been brought."

"Stop!" Ricky yelled. "The kids." He said in a hushed tone.

"Ricky's right." Adrian said. "So stop being a bad example, Amy!"

"You really want to go there, don't you?" Amy said balling her hands into fists.

"Stop!!" John yelled. He always knows when to step in.

"John, this is grown people's business. Stay out of it." Ben said sharply. I was getting sick and tired of his catty remarks aimed towards my son.

"Ben, I am gonna get in this, ok?" John said raising his voice.

"No, you're not." Ben said. "Because if you do, then you'll be grounded for a week!"

"No I won't!"

"Why not!"

"Because I know something, and I suggest that you don't tempt me to say it!" John spat. Everyone looked at him and then at Ben. I stepped up to Ben.

"What does he know that I don't?" I said curious to figure out. I knew if it was big. This would be the end of my marriage.

**Ok, guys. This is a cliffy, but I know that you all what the secret is. Ben made out with Adrian and now Ricky, Ashley, and Amy are gonna figure out what the secret is. Here's a little sneak preview since I kept you guys waiting so long. **

**Chapter 3 – I Gotta Feeling (by Black Eyed Peas)**

**Ben's POV**

"What does John know that I don't!" Amy yelled. Oh no…she's gonna find out. I can lie…I think that's what I'm gonna do.

"John is a liar! Are you seriously gonna believe him over your husband? You know John's had it out for me since we got married. Really, Amy. I don't have any secrets to hide from you." I lied. What are you gonna do Ben Boykewich. You just lied to the woman of your………to Amy.

"Are you kidding me? Are you for real kidding me!! What the heck is your problem Benjamin Boykewich?!!" John yelled. He was turning red. I knew I had hurt him, but I couldn't tell Amy that I kissed Adrian…and I can't tell Amy that I liked kissing Adrian.

"What is the secret that everyone is keeping from me?" Amy asked concerned now. I hated hurting her, but…I had to.

"The secret is that Ben kissed Adrian and that he liked kissing Adrian and that she liked kissing him!!! Right, Ben!?" John yelled. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't believe that kid! It turned silent between us. Everyone either had a shocked looked on their face, or they had anger and hurt on their face. Even Jason had a shocked look on his face.

_**PRESS THE BUTTON....YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!**_


	3. I Gotta Feeling

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. It means a lot to me….especially SINCE MY BIRTHDAY IS SATURAY!!!! WOOT WOOT!!! lol**

**soren919**

**Disclaimer – no ownage over here! Amy/Ricky all the way if so.**

**Chapter Song Title – "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas**

**Chapter 3 – I Gotta Feeling **

**Ben's POV**

"What does John know that I don't!" Amy yelled. Oh no…she's gonna find out. I can lie…I think that's what I'm gonna do.

"John is a liar! Are you seriously gonna believe him over your husband? You know John's had it out for me since we got married. Really, Amy. I don't have any secrets to hide from you." I lied. What are you gonna do Ben Boykewich. You just lied to the woman of your………to Amy.

"Are you kidding me? Are you for real kidding me!! What the heck is your problem Benjamin Boykewich?!!" John yelled. He was turning red. I knew I had hurt him, but I couldn't tell Amy that I kissed Adrian…and I can't tell Amy that I liked kissing Adrian.

"What is the secret that everyone is keeping from me?" Amy asked concerned now. I hated hurting her, but…I had to.

"The secret is that Ben kissed Adrian and that he liked kissing Adrian and that she liked kissing him!!! Right, Ben!?" John yelled. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't believe that kid! It turned silent between us. Everyone either had a shocked looked on their face, or they had anger and hurt on their face. Even Jason had a shocked look on his face.

"Is it true?" Amy said forcefully not looking at me.

"Amy…" She stopped me and looked at me.

"Is…it…true?" Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"No. It's not true. You know John has had it out for me since he was old enough to know anything. You know he's lying, Amy!" I lied knowing I was lying.

"What?" John said.

"The?" Ashley said.

"Hell?!" Ricky finished.

"He is lying." Adrian said stepping forward. God was she hot and did she have a body. Do you know all the things I could do to her?

"Ashley, take the kids and go shopping. Here's $200." Ricky said not taking his eyes off of Adrian's.

"Come on guys." Ashley said taking the kids away.

"Shut _the hell_ up." Amy said cutting a look at Adrian. "My son is not lying. You and Ben are though. Now tell me the truth…both of you!" Amy yelled. By this time she had tears coming down her face, and her voice was starting to crack.

"Watch the way you talk to me with that mouth of yours, chica." Adrian said.

"You slutty bitch!" Amy said as she walked towards Adrian. "If you ever, in your life, tell _this_ grown woman to watch her mouth, my fist will be down your throat, bitch." Amy said with fire blazing in her eyes. "You are a whore. A filthy, nasty whore. How could you kiss a married man? Are you that much of a slut that you can't stick with one man. You are a lying, slutty, bitch. **(A/N – can you count how many times Amy will call Adrian a bitch in this speech she's making)** I don't usually talk like this, but you have gone too far. And Ben Boykewich, can you tell me if you liked this bitch kissing all over you?" She said. I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I looked over at Adrian and she had teared up. She tried to grab a hold of Ricky's arm, but Ricky snatched away from her and looked her up and down.

"I um…" She stopped me again.

"You asshole. When you say "I um…" I know your ass is lying. And I can't take it anymore! I can't take this marriage if it is about lying and cheating and screaming and yelling. I can't take you anymore Ben. I'm tired." She said starting to cry again. "I'm tired of having to fight all the time about foolish things. I love you Ben, but I can't be married to you anymore. It wouldn't be fair for me. It wouldn't be fair. If you're gonna cheat with Adrian and God knows who, then I can't…do…this. And I'm not making a rushed decision because I've thought about this for a long time. I want…I want…" She couldn't say it. I was still in shock that she actually wanted to break up. We were married. She loves me. I love Adrian…CRAP! I mean Amy! "a divorce." She finished almost in a whisper. She didn't look at me, and I didn't look at her. No one looked at each other. All we could do is listen to the words that were spoken.

"A divorce?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." She whispered.

**Wow. This was the fastest chapter I have ever written. I had the spirit of writing today!! I guess because my bday is only like 2 days away (September 19…mark your calanders…lol)!!**

**The chapterly (every chapter from now on) sneak peek!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) (by Beyoncé).**

**4 months later**

**Amy's POV**

It's been four months since I told Ben I wanted a divorce. It's been two months since we had the divorce. I got full custody of both kids…long story. I loved Ben, I truly did love Ben, but I didn't want to continue this marriage. Shoot, what time was it? Ugh! 5:00 P.M. I told Ricky I'd pick John up at 5:00. I'm late! I hopped in my SUV and drove over to Ricky's house. He had gotten house two years ago, and it was the perfect little house. It was a brand new, white house. I loved it. I would be the perfect place to raise a family……you know, if Ricky and I did have a family…besides John and Jason. **(A/N – You'll find out next chapter).** I pulled in his driveway and knocked on the door. Ricky answered it without his shirt on. I just stood there for a moment admiring his chest muscles. They had gotten so much firmer then the last time I saw him without his shirt on. I never noticed it before, but wow.

"Amy?" He said taking me out of my daydream.

"Oh…um…sorry." I said blushing a little. He chuckled. "Adrian must be here. And shirtless too. And with my kids over here." I said getting a little flustered.

"Our kids **(like I said…you'll find out next chapter)**. And no, Adrian and I broke up last night." Ricky said as he grabbed a shirt from the couch. "John is upstairs taking a shower, and Jason is sleep." He said stepping aside so that I could come in.

"Oh." I said stepping in. We sat on the couch.

"Want to watch some TV." He said looking at me with a blank expression.

"Um, sure." I said. He flipped through the channel and turned to a commercial. "Who's this Shailene Woodley character they're talking about?" I asked. **(lol)**

"I don't know. Probably some rich, stuck up, snob." Ricky said. Then the movie came back on. It was about a guy and a girl falling in love after failed marriages. Ugh. marriage. That was depressing.

"So, how are things going since the breakup?" Ricky asked. I wish he didn't talk about that.

"Ok…I guess. I've been more depressed now than when I was before." I said not looking him in the eye.

"Amy, don't worry. The right guy will come along. He might be closer than you think." Ricky said tilting my chin up so that I looked at him. There was passion in his eyes that just made me want to attack his lips. But what am I thinking. He doesn't want me, and that would just be completely random. Especially after I just broke up with Ben. That would be way too early. But just when I thought that would never happen. Something happened between us that was so unexpected, so random, so uncalled for, but so magical, so wonderful, so…great. We kissed.


	4. 3 pt 2: You're a Jerk, 4: Single Ladies

**Thanks for the birthday wishes…I just wish my bday was to last for more than 24 hours….this day went by too damn fast. ugh! Ok, here's my new chapter. I wasn't going to stay up and update because I was tired and it's 1 A.M., but for you guys…I'll do it! This is a unique chapter because it has two parts….read to find out more.**

**Disclaimer for both chapters: I own NOTHING….except for Jason. Yep, I did it. Just owned him…now what?! lol.**

**Chapter 3½ Song Title – "You're a Jerk" by New Boyz**

**Chapter 3½ - You're a Jerk**

_Previously…_

"_You asshole. When you say "I um…" I know your ass is lying. And I can't take it anymore! I can't take this marriage if it is about lying and cheating and screaming and yelling. I can't take you anymore Ben. I'm tired." She said starting to cry again. "I'm tired of having to fight all the time about foolish things. I love you Ben, but I can't be married to you anymore. It wouldn't be fair for me. It wouldn't be fair. If you're gonna cheat with Adrian and God knows who, then I can't…do…this. And I'm not making a rushed decision because I've thought about this for a long time. I want…I want…" She couldn't say it. I was still in shock that she actually wanted to break up. We were married. She loves me. I love Adrian…CRAP! I mean Amy! "a divorce." She finished almost in a whisper. She didn't look at me, and I didn't look at her. No one looked at each other. All we could do is listen to the words that were spoken._

"_A divorce?" I asked dumbfounded._

"_Yes." She whispered._

Now…

**Amy's POV**

I was crying harder than I've ever had before. I didn't care that Ricky and Adrian were staring at me. I didn't care that everyone else in the mall was staring at me. I didn't care anymore. I was pissed. I was hurt. I was upset. I was sad. I was in love. I didn't know what I was feeling. Why did this have to happen to me?

"Ok. We'll get a divorce." He said like he didn't care. I was pissed off at this point. What does he mean "ok"?

"What?" I said.

"What, what?" He replied. I wanted to smack the hell out of him right now.

"You just said "ok" when I told you I wanted a divorce. Why do I get just an "ok"?" I said turning red. I could feel my blood pressure going up.

"Because then I could be with Adrian." He said shaking his head in "victory".

"The hell you can." Ricky and I both said.

"Why not, Ricky." Ben said.

"Because Adrian and I have a committed relationship." Ricky replied. Then he looked down at Adrian. "At least I thought we did."

"Ricky, we've never had a committed relationship. We both know that commitment, me, and you don't go in the same sentence. What are you talking about?" Adrian said in a smart tone.

"You're damn right. I forgot. You're too much of a whore to have one." Ricky said shooting a look at Adrian.

"Well you're then man-whore. If you weren't then she wouldn't have gotten knocked up with Jason, now would she." Adrian said.

OH HELL NO!

**Ricky's POV**

Oh hell no! I know she didn't just say that in front of Ben. I know she didn't just say that.

"You………bitch." Amy said approaching Adrian. "What gives you the right to say that, Adrian?" Amy said getting in her face.

"Don't call me a bitch Amy. And Ben has the right to know that Jason is Ricky's son, not his." Adrian said. Amy reached her hand back and slapped Adrian across the face. I didn't help her out because she deserved it. That night was wonderful, but it should have never happened. It was a mistake, but Jason is not a mistake.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my house alone. Adrian had just come over. We didn't have sex for once though. We broke up…again. I wonder how long this one will last. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Amy. "Amy, what's wrong?" I asked. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she was sniffling. I invited her in, and we sat down on the couch._

"_Ben and I had a fight…again." She said chuckling a little. It was a sad chuckle though. _

"_About what? What could be happening again?" I said worried. I could see that there was a small mark on the side of her face. I turned her head a little to examine it. "Did he do this?" I said. My blood was starting to boil. _

"_Ricky…" _

"_Did he do this?"_

"_Ricky…" _

"_Damn it, Amy." I said standing up. I knelt down in front of her. "Did…he…do…this?" I asked slower. She nodded not looking at me. Right then I wanted to kick Ben's ass. This is only the second time he's put his hands on Amy, but believe me……………………it sure enough was the last. "What happened?" _

"_We were fighting as usual, and then I said "at least I don't go across the world to cheat on someone" and he slapped me. Then he started to breath heavy and he kept saying sorry, but before he could get the second one out, I was out of the door. I couldn't stay there. I couldn't do it, Ricky." She said sobbing. I pulled her closer to me. "But, I love him. I'm comfortable with him. I can't leave him."_

"_Yes, you can." I said wiping the tears from her eyes. "It'll be ok. I'll kick his ass tomorrow." I said smiling. She looked up and smiled at me. "But for now, you can sleep in my bed tonight." I said standing up. I took her hand and led her to my bed. She lied down as I went and changed into my pajamas. I tossed her one of my t-shirts to put on. It was huge on her, but it looked great. Wow…this was kind of weird. Amy and I sleeping together…well, not together, together……in the same bed. She was lying down under the sheets when I came out of the bathroom. I turned off the lights and got in bed next to her. We were laying there for a minute before she tapped my shoulder._

"_Ricky?" She asked._

"_Yeah. What's up?" _

"_Have you……ever loved me?" _

"_W-what?" I asked sitting up. She sat up beside me._

"_Have you…ever loved…me?" She asked looking me in the eye._

"_Amy, where is this coming from?" I asked confused. This was so random._

"_I just want to know before I sleep in the same bed as you." She said coldly. _

"_Amy, this is random on so many levels. Why do you want to know that, and don't you that "same bed" crap because I know it's a cover-up." I said harshly. I didn't mean to sound as harsh as I did, but I had to get my point across._

"_I need to know. It's important." She said near tears. She was choking up, and I didn't know why._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. I didn't want to see her cry, but she was. It was breakin' my heart._

"_I love you." She said. Caught me the hell off guard. I loved Amy, but I couldn't tell her that. She's married, and I'm dating Adrian…sort of._

"_What? Why?" I asked dumbly._

_"I've loved you for a long time, Ricky. Even before I married Ben, I loved you, Ricky. Tonight just made me realized that I need you, not Ben. I want you!" She said._

"_I…I don't know what to say, Amy." I said stupidly. There's only one thing that a girl want to hear after she says "I love you", and that's "I love you too". _

"_That's because you don't love me…isn't it? I knew it! God, why am I so stupid?!" She yelled getting up. She was starting to put her pants back on when I got up and grabbed her._

"_Amy! That's not it at all! I do love you." I said. She stopped and looked me in the eye. I wiped the tear that was coming down her face away, and we just stood like that for what seemed like forever. Then she slowly approached my face, and I did the same. Before I knew it, we were kissing. Kissing in the dark. I picked her up and laid her down on my bed. That night…it was the best night of my life. The next morning when I woke up, Amy was gone. _

_4 weeks later_

_**Amy's POV**_

_I was lying in bed next to Ben. Last night, we made up. We really made up…for the second time. Then, I started to feel nauseous. I got up trying not to wake Ben up, and I sprinted to the bathroom. I threw up in the bathroom, and it felt like forever when in reality, it only lasted for 20 seconds. This was the second time I felt nauseous in a week. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test. I always kept an updated one in the house in case I needed it. I did what the directions told me. Then I put the test on the counter and waited. Then, the timer went off. I looked at the test and saw that it was a little pink positive sign. I was indeed pregnant. I thought about this. You can only find out you're pregnant about three weeks after sex. I had sex with Ben last week and again last night…shit. Ricky. I had sex with Ricky four weeks ago. I…this…Ricky…pregnant……breathe…I'm pregnant with Ricky Underwood's baby for the second time. I'M PREGNANT WITH RICKY UNDERWOOD'S BABY FOR THE SECOND TIME! I started to cry. How could I be so stupid? I'm pregnant with Ricky's baby when I'm married to Ben. I'm such a SLUT! I'm just like Adrian…ugh! I decided I would call Ricky and tell him that I was pregnant. I dialed his number._

"_Amy, hey." His deep voice rang across the phone._

"_Hi, Ricky." I said. I decided that I wouldn't beat around the bush and that I would just come out with it. "Ricky, I'm pregnant." _

"_What? Amy that's great. Congratulations." He said. I could tell he was smiling because he sounded different when he smiled. "How long have you known?"_

"_That's beside the point. There's something much more intense than that." I said beginning to cry again._

"_Uh oh. What's wrong, Amy." Ricky said knowing there was a problem._

"_What's wrong is that……Ricky. This is your baby." I said. It was silent on the line for a good two minutes._

"_What? When? How? Where?" He asked stating the questions you ask to see if a word is an adverb __**(A/N – I love English…sometimes).**_

"_I'm pregnant. Four weeks ago. We had sex when I came over to your house after Ben and I got into a fight. And I think you know where." I answered. Again…it was silent._

"_Well…I…we…" He faded away._

"_Ricky, you and I can't have this baby together. We can't be pregnant. This should be Ben's baby. I'm married to Ben, not you. WE're having another baby." I said starting to cry harder._

"_Amy. The only way for this all to work out is to tell Ben that that is his baby. That's the only way that this will all work out." Ricky said. "But, Amy. This will always be my son."_

_Flashback End_

**Amy's POV**

"W-what?" Ben said. He had his mouth open and he was starting to become pale. "Jason isn't m-my son?" He asked looking at me.

"Nope." Adrian responded. I cut her a possessed look and she turned the other way.

"Amy?" He said looking at me. I looked away to hide my face from him. I was silently crying, but I couldn't let him see me. "You, you SLUT!" He yelled at me. I sharply turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"You are a whore. You can't call anyone a whore or slut because you are one! How could you lie to me about Jason!!" He yelled.

"I know you're mad, but don't call her any of that." Ricky said getting in Ben's face.

"Whatever. You're just saying that because you're the baby daddy. It's not fair. It's not fair because you have both girls. You have Amy and Adrian. Adrian is you girlfriend or whatever, and Amy is the mother of _both_ your kids! What the hell?!" Ben yelled. He was paler than anyone I've ever seen before.

"Ben, I'm so sorry." I said. I tried to hug him for some reason I felt I needed to. He shoved me away and I stumbled. I almost fell, but Ricky caught me.

"That's not necessary, Ben!" Ricky yelled at him.

"It's over. It's so over. We're through on so many levels. I hate you, Amy. You've put me through way too much." Ben said. I felt like crying.

"We've put each other through way too much. You cheated on my twice! I cheated once and that's because you hit me, and I needed comfort. And you know what. While you might have gotten pleasure from some slutty bitch that you barely knew, and this slutty bitch who you've known for while, you could never match the pleasure that I got from Ricky. So you know what. I don't hate you, Ben. I thank you. Because if you didn't show me what a low-life bitch of a man was, then I wouldn't know a good one if it looked me face to face." I said. I hugged him, and then I turned around and walked out of the mall…and out of Ben's life.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Song title – "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" by Beyoncé**

**Chapter 4 – Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)**

**4 months later**

**Amy's POV**

It's been four months since I told Ben I wanted a divorce. It's been two months since we had the divorce. I got full custody of both kids…long story. I loved Ben, I truly did love Ben, but I didn't want to continue this marriage. Shoot, what time was it? Ugh! 5:00 P.M. I told Ricky I'd pick John and Jason up at 5:00. I'm late! I hopped in my SUV and drove over to Ricky's house. He had gotten a house two years ago, and it was the perfect little house. It was a brand new, white house. I loved it. I would be the perfect place to raise a family……you know, if Ricky and I did have a family…besides John and Jason. I pulled in his driveway and knocked on the door. Ricky answered it without his shirt on. I just stood there for a moment admiring his chest muscles. They had gotten so much firmer then the last time I saw him without his shirt on. I never noticed it before, but wow.

"Amy?" He said taking me out of my daydream.

"Oh…um…sorry." I said blushing a little. He chuckled. "Adrian must be here. And shirtless too. And with my kids over here." I said getting a little flustered.

"Our kids. And no, Adrian and I broke up last night." Ricky said as he grabbed a shirt from the couch. I looked at him with the "really?" look. "This time, for good. John is upstairs taking a shower, and Jason is sleep." He said stepping aside so that I could come in.

"Oh." I said stepping in. We sat on the couch.

"Want to watch some TV." He said looking at me with a blank expression.

"Um, sure." I said. He flipped through the channel and turned to a commercial. "Who's this Shailene Woodley character they're talking about?" I asked. **(lol)**

"I don't know. Probably some rich, stuck up, snob." Ricky said. Then the movie came back on. It was about a guy and a girl falling in love after failed marriages. Ugh. marriage. That was depressing.

"So, how are things going since the breakup?" Ricky asked. I wish he didn't talk about that.

"Ok…I guess. I've been more depressed now than when I was before." I said not looking him in the eye.

"Amy, don't worry. The right guy will come along. He might be closer than you think." Ricky said tilting my chin up so that I looked at him. There was passion in his eyes that just made me want to attack his lips. But what am I thinking. He doesn't want me, and that would just be completely random. Especially after I just broke up with Ben. That would be way too early. But just when I thought that would never happen, something happened between us that was so unexpected, so random, so uncalled for, but so magical, so wonderful, so…great. We kissed. I played with his hair while he laid me back on the couch. We were like that for about five minutes before someone interrupted us.

"Whoa…whoa. I didn't think that this would happen in a matter of four months. But, um…wow." He said. We looked at him and he had his head turned.

"You can look now." Ricky said getting up from where he was on top of me. I hated to admit it, but the weight of his body always felt right on top of mine. Ben's weight was light. It was uncomfortable. But I don't want to get into details. I got up and followed Ricky.

"So…are you two like, together?" John asked. I didn't know what to say to that.

"Are we, Amy. Are we together? I mean, we've waited for 15 years. We could at least give us a shot, right?" Ricky asked taking my hand.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's a little fast?" I asked smiling a little.

"15 years, Amy?" He chuckled. "I've had these feelings for you for 15 years and it's too early? Haven't you felt this way about me too?" He asked. I leaned forward and started kissing him. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and got deeper into the kiss.

"Yeah…not that this isn't cool, I mean, I'm really, really happy that you two are together now, but yeah…this…_this _is not what's up. So I'm just gonna…yeah." He said. I heard him run up the stairs. Ricky and I were like this for about five minutes before we broke apart.

"I love you, Amy." Ricky said. And for the first time in a while, I actually believed it.

"I love you too, Ricky."

**There you have it….it's technically 2 chapters in one, but whatever. This is officially the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories. Yep! Go me!**

**Now for your weekly, out of the blue, chapter sneak peak.**

**Chapter 5 – "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion**

**Ricky's POV**

Amy and I were making out on the couch. We were at home alone because Anne, George, and Ashley decided to take the kids out and give us time alone. It was getting serious. I had my shirt off and so did she. Then the doorbell rang. Damn! I grabbed my shirt and put it one while Amy put hers one. I grabbed her hand and we answered the door. I opened the door and to my surprise found Adrian standing there. She was wearing skin-tight jeans, a low cut tank top, and black boots. Even though she was thirty, she had the same style she did when she was seventeen.

"Yes." I said. She really did irk me.

"So you're with baby mama now." She said.

"Yep. And sweetie, it's Amy." Amy said grabbing a hold of my arm.

"You two look like you've been up to something." She said folding her arms. "And don't call me sweetie ever again. That's like saying…"

"Bitch." Amy cut her off.

"Yeah. Now back to where I was. What have you two been up to?" Adrian asked angrily.

"This." I said. Then I kissed Amy. We have been kissing a lot since we've gotten together. And last night's sex…wow. That was great. Waaaaaayyyyy better than Adrian.

"Break it up you two. There is someone standing here. And the image of that is just…yuck. Now, Amy I need to talk to Ricky. Then I need to talk to you…woman to woman." Adrian said seriously. I knew when she was being serious and when she was just playing.

"Ok. Woman to woman." Amy said. "Ricky, you go talk to Adrian while I get the bath started." Amy said seductively.

"Yes ma'am." I said and kissed her. She smiled and went upstairs.

"Why couldn't we ever do that?" Adrian asked.

"Because………it wasn't meant to happen." I answered. I loved Adrian, but I loved Amy way more passionately.

"I love you Ricky." She said hardly. It wasn't soft the way Amy said it.

"Adrian…I used to love you, but…but now. I love Amy. My heart has moved on."


	5. Update and Redo!

**Ok….I'm going to rewrite chapter 4 (due to a review) AND get chapter 5 up. I'm sorry if chapter 4 was a little disappointing, but that review hit home for me. It made me re-read chapter 4. I really didn't like it all that much and I really didn't get the feedback I wanted. So, I'm going to redo it. SO sorry for the inconvenience.**

**-soren919**

**P.S. – thank you to all the positive reviews I've gotten. Thanks so much**


End file.
